Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|enemies = Chitauri Ronan the Accuser (sworn enemy, deceased) Gamora (formerly) Nebula (formerly) Sovereign Abilisk (deceased) Ego the Living Planet (deceased) Thanos (arch nemesis, deceased) Black Order: *Cull Obsidian (deceased) *Ebony Maw (deceased) *Corvus Glaive *Proxima Midnight |type of hero = Wrathful Warrior}} Drax the Destroyer is the secondary tritagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy duology, one of the deuteragonists of Avengers: Infinity War, and one of the tritagonists of Avengers: Endgame. Drax's family was murdered by a Kree terrorist known as Ronan, acting on orders from the intergalactic war criminal, Thanos to purge and conquer Drax's home planet. Drax then traveled the Galaxy murdering anyone who served Thanos and Ronan until he was captured and imprisoned by the Nova Corps. In prison, Drax meets the outlaw Star-Lord, two infamous mercenaries, Rocket and Groot as well as Thanos's adopted daughter Gamora. Despite initially distrusting this motley crew, and wanting to kill Gamora for her ties to Thanos and Ronan, Drax comes to respect and care for his new found friends in their common quest to stop Ronan from ruling the Galaxy. They all then come together as an official team under Nova Corps. Seeking to protect the Galaxy and it's inhabitants at all costs from any threat. He is portrayed by American actor, and WWE Wrestler, Dave Bautista. Biography ''Begginings'' Drax comes from a race of primitives who are considered naive and hopelessly underdeveloped by the more advanced galactic groups. As a result, Drax is extremely unaware of basic concepts such as metaphors and customs. They are, however, a fierce and capable warrior race who follow a tribal-like culture. Drax was married to a woman named Hovat, and together the two had a daughter named Kamaria. After Ronan the Accuser murdered Hovat and Kamaria under the order of the warlord Thanos, Drax was driven into a path of vengeance and went on a bloody rampage across the galaxy in search of the murderous Kree. After over twenty-two counts of murder and six counts of grievous bodily harm, he was arrested by the Nova Corps and brought to the Kyln. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' In Kyln, Drax ended up meeting Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, and Gamora, the latter whom had very close ties to Ronan. The four carried with them the Orb, a housing device carrying a powerful Infinity Stone that Ronan was attempting to deliver to Thanos. Drax came close to murdering Gamora in order to briefly satisfy his thirst for revenge, but Quill was able to convince him to spare her, as she had recently betrayed Ronan and would undoubtedly lead him to her. The next day Drax witnessed Groot stealing a Quardrix battery from the middle of the prison, causing the entire prison to go into emergency mode and the guards to arrive. When he saw the guards preparing to shoot at Rocket and Groot, he made the decision to assist them so he could also escape. He fought a number of guards and easily knocked them out, laughing hysterically as he did. He threw a machine gun to Rocket who used it to shoot at the Security Drones. Drax later assisted Peter Quill by ripping a Security Drone apart with his bare hands. The five prisoners locked themselves in the Secruity Watchtower, Rocket then initiated his plan; he switched off the prison's artificial gravity, took control of the security drones, and used these drones to propel the watchtower room out of the cellblock and into the prison's docking bay. They waited in the Milano for Peter Quill who had left for a personal errand. Drax was the first to see him coming, flying through space. Drax was greatly impressed by Peter Quill's bravery, but was horrified when he discovered that Quill was simply retrieving his music. Later, Drax traveled to Knowhere with the others to deliver the Orb to Taneleer Tivan, to whom Gamora had agreed to sell the Orb. While they waited for Tivan, Drax, Rocket, and Groot goofed off in the Boot of Jemiah, where Drax and Rocket ended up getting drunk and betting on Orloni fights. For a while Drax and Rocket appeared to get along and even shared a few laughs together. While betting on Orloni fights, Drax and Rocket got into a fight after Drax insulted Rocket's rodent-like appearance. Groot tried to help Rocket, but Drax attacked him, prompting Rocket to draw a Laser Cannon and prepare to shoot Drax with it. Luckily Quill came and stopped the drunken Rocket. In rage, Drax left the bar. After he left, the rest of the group was finally summoned by Tivan. While stalking through Knowhere in frustration, Drax came across a dispatcher at the Tivan Dispatch Center and forced him to call Ronan so that he could kill him and avenge his family. Meanwhile, the rest of the group discovered that the stone inside the Orb was powerful enough to destroy a planet. When Ronan arrived, he sent Nebula and his Sakaaran mercenaries after the rest of the group while he fought with Drax. Ronan dismissed Drax's claims of murdering his family, claiming he did not remember them, and easily subdued Drax with little effort before dropping him in a tank full of yellow liquid. Drax nearly drowned in the tank, but Groot pulled him out and resuscitated and defeating him. Outside of Knowhere, Gamora was nearly killed by Nebula, and the Orb was retaken by Ronan. Quill summoned the Ravagers to assist, and they ended up capturing him and Gamora. Rocket blamed Drax for Quill and Gamora's kidnapping, and Drax realized that he uses anger just to hide his pain. However he got very no sympathy from Rocket, who intended to escape to the other side of the galaxy to avoid Ronan's wrath. Drax however stood by Groot and choose to rescue Quill and Gamora. Then, Hoping to save Quill and Gamora, the three flew to the Eclector in the Milano, planning to destroy the ship if they do not hand over Quill and Gamora in five seconds. Right before they were going to destroy the ship, Quill used the Ravagers' communication system to tell Rocket that he had managed to come up with a deal for the leader of the Ravagers, Yondu Udonta. He planned to get the Orb back from Ronan by raiding his ship and stopping him from destroying Xandar. The next day, Quill's team and the Ravagers put the plan into action and Quill warned Rhomann Dey so that he could tell the rest of the Nova Corps. When the battle began, Drax road with Quill, Gamora and Groot into Ronan's battleship, the Dark Aster, where they battled their way to Ronan, killing several Sakaarans. Drax also personally engaged and slew Korath the Pursuer by ripping out one of his cranial implants, electrocuting him to death. Upon finding Ronan, the group attempted and failed to kill him with Rocket's Hadron Enforcer. Before Ronan could finish the group, Rocket suddenly crashed his ship through the Dark Aster and into Ronan, causing both vehicles critical damage. Drax was knocked unconscious in the crash, and Groot created a dome of wood out of his body, which protected the team when the damaged Dark Aster crashed into Xandar. When the ship crashed, the team survived, but Groot's body was pulverized into pieces. After that, Ronan also survived the crash and nearly attempted to destroy Xandar with the Infinity Stone. Luckily, Rocket and Drax used the Hadron Enforcer to blast Ronan's Universal Weapon, exposing the stone. Quill quickly grabbed the stone, but was nearly killed by its power. Gamora helped him by taking his hand and spreading the burden between the two of them. Drax did the same by grabbing onto Quill's shoulder, with Rocket following suite by gripping Drax's finger, who was still holding the twig that would grow back into Groot. Stabilizing the stone's power long enough to direct it towards Ronan, the four obliterated him and then resealed the stone back into a new orb-like device. After the battle and Ronan's death, the stone was given to the Nova Corps and Drax realizes that Ronan was sent by Thanos to kill his wife and daughter, and vowed to kill the Dark Lord next. Drax then traveled around the universe with Quill's team, which became known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rocket managed to save a twig from Groot's body and put it in a pot, allowing Groot to grow into a new body. Once in the Milano, after Groot had grown a bit bigger, he began to dance to "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5 behind Drax, freezing whenever Drax looked his way. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War'' To be added ''Avengers: Endgame'' To be added ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'' To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Drax has much more physical prowess than most species, being able to lift bulk weight and breaking through solid metal. Using his brute strength alone, he easily tore a drone in half, parts of Groot, and Korath's cybernetic implants. His strength has allowed him to overpower many enemies and toss them aside. The strength of Drax also extends to his legs, allowing him to jump great heights at a single leap; he was able to catch a drone several feet off the ground with a single leap, and also was able to jump several meters to attack Ronan. Despite his incredible superhuman strength and combat skills, Drax was no match for Ronan, whose strength and combat skills were greater than Drax's. Nevertheless, Drax was strong enough to easily take down most of Ronan's forces. *'Superhuman Agility': He is skilled knifeman so he has great agility. *'Superhuman Durability': Drax can withstand attacks that most species cannot, due to impact resistant skin. During the prison escape, Drax withstood direct turret blasts to his chest unharmed before tearing the turret apart with his bare hands. Drax has also withstood a beating from Ronan the Accuser, who sent Drax flying several feet through a metal wall. Also in the Guardians' battle with Ronan aboard the Dark Aster, Drax was able to survive the impact of Rocket's M-Ship crashing into him, although he was knocked unconscious. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Drax's cells regenerate much faster than most species. During his fight with Ronan, Drax suffered several bruises and cuts on his face, however when he was removed from the yellow liquid tank, he was completely healed. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Drax has proven to be a brutal, yet accomplished combatant, able to overpower multiple opponents, including several Kyln guards and Sakaaran warriors with little effort. He was also capable of holding his own and slaying Korath the Pursuer. But, even though he lasted longer than most against Ronan the Accuser, he was ultimately no match for the Kree commander's skill and strength. *'Knife Mastery': He has two knives in his shoes, and with that he actually killing and defeats every enemy on his way. Equipment *'Dual Knives': Drax uses 2 knives in battle. Personality Drax demonstrated many times a lack of understanding for metaphors and symbolism very much like an autistic peerson. Drax has an affinity for knives; these are his weapons of choice. Moloka Dar attempted to appease him by offering Drax his own. Although Drax has grown fond of his teammates, his social skills leave much to be desired as he called Gamora a "green whore" when telling her she is his friend along with the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Relationships Family *Hovat † - Wife *Kamaria † - Daughter Allies *Guardians of the Galaxy - Best Friends and Teammates **Peter Quill / Star-Lord - Enemy and Reluctant Ally turned Best Friend and Team Leader **Gamora - Hated enemy and reluctant ally turned close friend and teammate **89P13 / Rocket Raccoon - Enemy, Rival and Reluctant Ally turned Close Friend and Teammate **Groot - Enemy and Reluctant Ally turned Close Friend and Teammate **Yondu Udonta † - Enemy and Situational Ally turned Friend and Teammate **Nebula - Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Ally, Friend and Teammate *Avengers - Friends and Allies **Thor - Ally **Tony Stark / Iron Man † - Temporary Enemy turned Friend, Former Rival and Ally **Peter Parker / Spider-Man - Temporary Enemy turned Ally, Former Rival and Friend **Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange - Temporary Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Ronan The Accuser † - Sworn enemy, nemesis, Attempted Killer and Victim *Ego † - Friend turned Enemy, Attempted Killer and indirect victim *Thanos † - Archenemy, Nemesis, Attempted Victim, Attempted Killer. and Kidnapper Gallery Images Drax_Gotg_Render.png|Drax's Guardians of the Galaxy poster. Drax-GOTG2.jpg|Drax's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 poster. Drax_Endgame_Textless.jpg|Drax's "Avenge the Fallen" poster for Avengers: Endgame. GOTG Drax.jpg|Drax looks at a Kyln prison guard and about to kill him and later he joins to the Guardians Star-Lord and Gamora breaking up a bar fight between Groot, Drax and Rocket.png Drax-Death.png|Drax's turning into dust. Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Funeral.png|The Guardians of the Galaxy attend Stark's funeral. Navigation Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Successful Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Honorable Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parents Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Humanoid Category:Dreaded Category:Archenemy Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Dimwits Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Adventurers Category:Honest Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Extremists Category:Supporters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Revived Category:Arrogant Category:Comic Relief Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilante Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Last of Kind Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Grey Zone Category:War Heroes